This invention relates to a film counter in a portable type cine-camera and, in particular, a cine-camera capable of using selectively two types of cartridges, each of a different shape, each containing a different type of photographic film, and each film having a different length, wherein the counting indications are automatically caused to suitably correspond to the respective length of film contained in the cartridge loaded on the camera.
The conventional cine-cameras used mostly by amateurs are easy to carry and are adapted for use with 8 mm or 16 mm width film. Eight mm film cartridges are usually packed with a standard length of photographic film, e.g., 50 ft. The film counter is automatically returned to zero by the loading action and, thereafter, advances as the photography operation proceeds. In some larger cameras, a 16 mm film cartridge can be loaded on the top of the camera body. Such films are typically 200 ft. long. In either case, the maximum film length is determined by the type of camera, and each type of camera usually uses only one type of commercial film. Accordingly, a film counter on the camera is only required to perform counting for one type of film.
It has recently become desirable to provide portable type cine-cameras which record sound with the pictures. The use of 8 mm film in combination with sound recording tracks, sound recording means and photography means has been studied for this purpose. However, 8 mm film is not suitable because such film is usually only 50 ft. in length, thereby providing only about 3 minutes for sound and photography. That short period of time is often considered too short for sound pictures.
Thus, it has been necessary to provide a camera capable of selective use with a longer film, e.g., 200 ft., or a standard film, e.g., 50 ft. This necessarily requires a film counter capable of selectively counting the lengths of the longer and shorter films.